


Kissing Booth

by IronEyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes
Summary: Bucky makes a mistake and now owns his Dad a lot of money. Sam has an insane idee how to get the money, but it’s Buckys only choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I don't know what to say. This is my first try. I'm sorry for my english, it's not my first language! I hope you enjoy this story. Normally Bucky and Tony aren't my main ship, but i thought they would be cute in this story! :)  
> ______  
> All the characteres aren't mine, just the story is.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________

„Oh god S-Sam.“, whispers Bucky in a really high voice. Sam can hear the panic in his friends words. 

Normally Bucky isn’t a guy who shows his emotions at all and now Sam panics, too.

„What did you do, Buck?“ Sam goes around the car towards his friend. He stops next to Bucky and now he can see the broken side mirror. Bucky’s eyes are wide open and he isn’t the usual cool guy anymore.

„He is going to kill me.“ Bucky mumurs and takes one of the mirror pieces. There isn’t much left of the mirror, because Bucky wanted to park the car casual but fast in the small garage. Sam takes a deep breath.

„Bucky, it’s going to be okay...“ Sam can’t even say the whole sentence, when Bucky shakes his head.

„He is going to tell me a real long lecture. He is going to tell me how stupid i am and then he is going to kill me!“ Buckys voice goes really high again and normally Sam would laugh at that. Now he can’t. It’s not the first time, that Buckys crashes the car of his dad. And that’s exactly the problem, even if it’s just the side mirror.

„Come on, i bet we can...“ Sam starts again to calm his friend, but then rolls his eyes, when Bucky begins to pace up and down. He even starts tearing at his hair.

„I’m going to be dead, Sam!“ Bucky growls and Sam crosses his arms. It’s always the same.

„I’m too young to die Sam! I mean look at my beautiful face! So many people would be thankful to see my face everyday! But he will kill me!“ Bucky is now really angry. Sam yawns.  
It’s only a miror after all.

„Are you quite finished?“ Sam asks, after Bucky is silent for a moment. Bucky nods and then sighs. His father is on a meeting for two weeks, so he isn’t going to kill Bucky right now. But Bucky doesn’t know how to get the money for the mirror in only 14 days.

„You don’t have accidentally 200 dollars with you, or do you?“ Bucky asks and Sam flipps him off. Wow, what a great best friend. This is the third time, that Bucky crashes the car. Normally he can drive amazing, thank you for asking. The others ones are always guilty. Today this small garage. Bucky sighs again. Today he didn’t even had the permission to take the car. And he doesn’t have any money.

„I gave you the money last time, so you can cover up all the scratches on the side.“ Sam is annoyed and Bucky can feel it, so he just shrugs. It’s a normal thing to always help his friends or is he wrong? He would help Sam, too but the other boy doesn’t have is driver license yet.

„You are working every weekend! So i bet you have enough money, you just don’t want to share it with me.“ Bucky knows this is unfair, but he is in panic okay? Now it’s Sams turn to sigh.

„You could always go working, too. You know that right? Also you know that i saved the money for my trip with Steve. We want to see this Baseballgame in Brooklyn.“ Sam smiles as he says his and Bucky needs all his willpower to hold his meal down.

„Of course. With your stupid little boyfriend you do everything. I want to go to this game, too. But I don’t matter, eh?“ Bucky snaps at his best friend. Sam looks hurt. It’s not that Bucky hates Steve with all his heart. Be he doesn’t understand what Sam sees exactly in him. At first Bucky had thought Sam just wanted to have some fun. But now it seems like Sam really likes him. Bucky could never fall in love.

„Alright listen Buck. I know i told you this so many times before. Steve is my boyfriend for almost three months now and i don’t want to change that.“ Sam says it quiet and he looks now really sad. Bucky nods. He knows that, alright? He actually listens to Sam. But he can’t believe it at all. See. Bucky and Sam are best friends since kindergarten. 

Bucky looks really tough and the whole school is scared of him. But it’s the same with Sam. They are the bad guys on their school and Bucky loves it. He is arrogant and loud and he is proud of that. But now something had changed. Because Sam has Steve now. This cute little blond Steve, who wouldn’t hurt anyone. Steve is so shy, that Bucky doesn’t know how he could have made a move on Sam. Bucky still wants to be the bad boys, that everybody is afraid of. And Sam? Sam draws now hearts on his papers.

„That doesn’t help me at all, Sam! I don’t care what you and Steve do.“ Bucky hisses and Sam takes a step back. Now he is really hurt, but also very angry.

„Just because you don’t have a boyfriend, you don’t need to bully Steve!“ Sam says bold and Bucky doesn’t think Sam has ever looked at him like that.

„I could have anyone, if i really wanted.“ Bucks snaps again. Now Sam smiles and Bucky knows he made a mistake. This smile can’t mean anything good. Bucky knows this very well.

„Everyone yeah?“ Sam asks and now he points his forefinger to his chin, as if he would think very hard. Bucky grumbles something and looks at the broken mirror again. He has other problems, than Sam and his stupid boyfriend.

„Let's make a bet. I don’t think you can make the money just from kisses.“, says Sam. Bucky laughs for a moment.

„Are you mad?“ Bucky turns around and goes towards the car, but Sam holds his wrist.

„No really. Last year the footballer at our school did the same! Remember? You can make a kissing booth! And for every kiss you earn one dollar. So if you really think you can have any one, then yeah show me. Shouldn’t be a problem, yeah?“ Sam grins again. 

Bucky thinks about it for a moment. Maybe...no. This would be so embarrassing. 

No way. He needs to find another way.

 

*

 

He didn’t found another way. His mother was really angry when she saw the broken mirror and he just knows his father will kill him, when he sees it. But his mother promised not to tell his dad. So Bucky really has the chance to repair the car! He just needs the fucking money. Getting a job couldn’t be that hard, but he needs to be paid in only two weeks and lets be serious. Nobody would do that. So now here he is. With a little table and a sign in the middle of the schoolhall.

„One Kiss, One Dollar.“ Is what the signs says.

Really it’s embarrassing, even if he doesn’t have a problem with kissing at all. He knows that many girls and boys really like him. So this should go really fast. Bucky sighs and looks up when he sees someone standing before him. Sam.

„Oh look. You are really doing it, are you?“ Sams laugh is way too loud. Bucky rolls his eyes.

„Do you want to kiss me as well or what are you doing here?“ Bucky grins back and makes a kiss gesture at him. Sam flips him the bird and takes Steves hand. Bucky hasn’t even recognized Steve at all.

„I only kiss Steve.“ Sam sounds different, when he talks about his boyfriend. So incredible sweet. Bucky wants to puke. Steve is now blushing and nods. Bucky knows that Steve doesn't talk a lot around him. The blonde one is too shy and even whispers in Sams ear, if he wants something from Bucky.

„Well, then could you please move and get lost?“ Bucky smiles nasty at Sam and Steve. Sam pats his shoulder and leaves. He is still holding Steves hand. He really hated that in the past, but now he always holds Steves hand. Sometimes Bucky doesn’t recognize his best friend at all.

„Hi.“ It’s a girl, who snaps Bucky back from his thought. Bucky trys to smile at her. She puts a dollar in his jar and chuckles. Bucks sighs in his head. 

This is going to be a long day.

„Hey.“ Bucky says back and looks at her for a moment. He doesn’t care if girls or boys want to kiss him. He likes both and the whole school knows that. The girl pushes up her glasses and smiles again. She seems really nervous.

Bucky should have known that the school nerds would want a kiss from him. Even if they only could get a single kiss.

„I’m Gail.“ She says and chuckles again. Bucky inhales slowly, so he doesn’t say that he doesn’t care about her name. So he nods and looks at her again. He wants to finish this. Gail seems to think that, too. So she takes a step towards him and bends down to him. Bucky hopes she knows that this is just a little kiss. Mouth on Mouth. Thank you, thats enough.

Ugh. So it’s not his best kiss. 

He doesn’t like to kiss her, but who cares. He gets money for that. 

Bucky closes his eyes and counts to ten, then he ends the kiss. The girl is blushing again. Behind her Bucky can see a lot more girls. Oh man. Gail leaves now and Bucky can see that she queues again. Great.

„Hi my name is Daisy.“ It’s now a girl with brown hair. Bucky knows her from somewhere. She gives him a dollar as well and bends down towards him. Bucky kisses her, too. It’s just a little bit better than the first kiss, but still. Anyway he needs the money.

 

*

 

Class started half an hour ago, but Bucky doesn’t care. He is still on the school hall and sits in his kissing booth. Silence. Finally. It’s just his bad luck, that only girls wanted to kiss him. Not a single boy was at his kissing booth. Bucky takes the jar and turns it around. He got 34 Dollars and even if thats a lot for kisses. It’s not enough. He still needs 166 Dollars so he could repair the fucking mirror. 

„Hi.“

Bucky looks up and sees a boy. He doesn’t know him, but those big brown eyes seem to look right into his soul. He looks a bit shy and is smaller than Bucky. 

„Hey.“ Bucky says back and he can feel himself starring. The boy has dark hair and even if it’s a bit messy, Bucky can feel the wish to run his fingers trough this hair. The boys smiles a little and Bucky can see a dimple. Cute.

„Why are you doing this?“ The boy asks uncertain and points toward his sign. Bucky shrugs.

„Need the money.“ He says it cool as possible and leans back. The boy picks at his collar and nods. He seems even more shy now. Then he searches something in his pockets.

„How much do you need?“ The boys aks as he pulls his purse out. Buckys eyes widen. Is he serious? But...why not. Bucky needs the money and could stop kissing all those clingy girls.

„166 Dollar.“ Bucky says and the boy nods. It takes him a moment, but then he takes out the money and pushes it towards Bucky. Bucky smiles and takes it. He puts it in his jar, before the boy can change his mind.

„I’m...I’m Tony.“ The boy says carefully and holds out his hand. Adorable. 

This is a nerd just like Steve, Bucky can feel it. Bucky gives him the hand nevertheless. 

„Bucky. And i think you earned yourself now 166 kisses.“ Bucky responds and Tony blushes now. See. Just like Steve.

„Uh...okay.“ Tony can’t even look Bucky in the eye now.

„So how are we going to do this? I would say we do it before the holidays. So we have nine days and today.“ Bucky thinks about it outloud and scratches his head. 

„Then it would be 18 kisses a day. If we would start with only 4 today.“ Tony is fast with that answer and his blush goes deeper now. Embarrassed about his intelligence. Interesting. Bucky nods. 18 kisses a day. Tony isn’t ugly, he could do that.

„Deal.“ Bucky decides and Tony smiles shy at him again.

„I... I’m going to make a list. So we always know how many kisses we already had. And...and we could do 6 before class. 6 at lunch and 6 after class. If...if you want.“ Tony stutters now and Bucky laughs. It’s cute how Tony plans all that. But it’s okay. Bucky gets money for that. So now he gets up and smiles again. Tony is really small. So Bucky bends down a bit and pecks Tony on the lips.

„One.“ 

Bucky says cheeky and he can feels Tonys warm breath. He thought it would be weirder to kiss him. But he likes it. Bucky can see that Tony wants to say something, so he kisses him again.

„Two.“ 

Bucky mumurs on Tonys lips and this time he holds the kiss a bit longer. Tony even closes his eyes and Bucky can’t help it and smiles. Tony is really innocence, so it seems. Tony ends the kiss and smiles a little.

„You like it.“ Bucky whispers in Tonys ear. He also strokes over Tonys chest. Tony trembles under his hands and Bucky needs to calm himself, so he won’t laugh. Oh he is going to have so much fun with Tony the next days. 

Tony whispers something and blushes a deep red. Now Bucky has to laugh, so he does and takes a step back. Tony doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands now.

„I still get two kisses today.“ Is what Tony says then and he even pouts. For a moment Buckys heart stops at the sight.

Then he bits on his bottom lip and looks innocent at Tony. He is good at this game.

„I...I thought i would save them for later after class.“ Bucky stutterts on purpose. Tonys eyes get even bigger for a moment, before he smiles. 

„Alright. If you want.“ Tony nods and he seems to believe Bucky. Oh Bucky knows, that this is going to be a really nice bet after all. Seems like Sams idea wasn’t that bad, if he gets a cute little toy like Tony.

„So i see you later, yeah? I will wait for you at the front court.“ Bucky smiles really sweet at Tony again, because he knows people can’t say no to him, if he does that. 

Even Sam can’t. Steve or not.

„I can’t wait.“ Tony responds and Bucky takes his jar and the sign before he leaves. 

As he passes the corner, he grins. Wide.

 

*

 

„Shouldn’t you be at your kissing booth?“ Sam asks him after class and when he finds Bucky on top of the waste containers. Bucky clicks with his tongue and takes another drag of his cigarrette. Sam rolls his eyes and climbs towards Bucky. 

„Lets say, i changed my plans.“ Is what Bucky answers then. Sam sits crosslegged besides him, so Bucky offers him his cigarrette. Sams shakes his head no.

„I try to stop.“ Sam mumurs it, but Bucky can see that Sam would love to have the cigarrette. His loss. Sam trys for week now to stop smoking, but now he finally did.

„Ahh. For your sweet little boyfriend? So that his parents will accept you, right?“ Bucky grins and can’t believe it. 

Sam is going to meet Steves parents in a few days and Bucky knows how nervous Sam is about that. A few months ago, Sam wouldn’t have cared about something like that. He never met any parents of his girlfriends and even if he would, he wouldn’t be nervous. Now Sam doesn’t want to smoke anymore and he doesn’t cause any trouble at school. He even dresses different. Gone are leather jacket and black boots. Now he wears a white shirt and white sneakers. Ludicrous.

„Bucky stop that bullshit. You know how important this is for me. I thought you as my best friend would understand that and help me.“ Sam is angry again and Bucky gags before he nods.

„Alright, got it. He is the love of your life. When are you two going to marry? Do you think about kids already?“ Bucky laughs bitter at this and Sam kicks him for this.

„We are going to marry after school, when we have a real job. And Kids? Yes.Three. Two boys and one girl.“ Sam answers seriously and now Bucky is uncertain. 

Is Sam joking?

„Hm.“ Is what Bucky answers slowly and throws his cigarrette away. Sam laughs.

„I was kidding, you idiot. We don’t talk about this things. But...i would...you know...marry him. I guess. I mean sometimes i think about it.“ Sam says it so honest, that Bucky can’t laugh at him for it.

„Still, you change so much. It’s weird, man.“ Bucky doesn’t recognize his own words. His sound almost like he is sad. 

Pah. Bucky isn’t that. He never is.

„What do you mean?“ Sam asks now and looks at him. Bucky sighs. Now this is going to be a really great talk, he just knows it.

„Just look at you. I mean what even is this shirt? And you don’t start any trouble with me anymore. You even stopped smoking.“ Bucky knows he gets angry again but he can’t stop it.

„Bucky. You don’t want to cause trouble all your life, do you? I mean, it was fun to do all this shit, but we are eighteen now. Don’t you think we should be a bit mature now? Steve...he...he makes me a better person, you know? My grades are finally good now and i don’t need to stay behind after school. I just...i just want to please Steve.“ Sam has never told Bucky this and for a moment he is speechless, because of these honest words. 

Seems like Sam really is serious with Steve.

„You don’t need to change for me, i love you in any way.“ Thats Steve now. Of course, he is always at Sams side these days. Sam looks surprised, so he didn’t hear him coming. Then he jumps down and kisses his boyfriend. Stupid couples. 

„Hey Love! Did you hear all of that?“ Sam looks really nervous now and he is even blushing! Bucky has never seen a blush on Sams cheeks. But Steve smiles at Sam and nods.

„Of course. I was serious. You don’t have to wear other clothes for me or my parents. I really like your leather jacket and you don’t have to stop smoking.“ Steve looks really earnest and Bucky gives him that. Because this was a cool answer. Sam nods and kisses Steve again.

„I will still stop with smoking, because you have asthma.“ Is what Sam says then. 

„Hello James.“ Steve waves shyly at him and Bucky grins.

„Hey Blondie.“ Bucky grins even wider, when Sams shots him an angry look. 

He isn’t going to like Steve, just because he once said a right thing. Sam takes Steve now with him and carries him, so that Steve can also sit on the waste containers. Bucky would almost say that it looks cute. Steves foot is now on Sams hand and he tries not to hurt Sam. But Sam just pushes him up, before he climbs up again, too.

„So are you going to explain me now, why you aren’t at your kissing booth?“, asks Sam again and Bucky shrugs. 

Where is Tony? 

As if Tony could read his mind, he shows up in exactly this moment. Very good. Bucky jumps down without an answer for Sam. He lands graceful and walks towards Tony. 

„Hey Doll.“ Bucky says it quiet, but Tony still jerks. He looks around but can’t see anyone else and he doesn’t seem to recognize Sam and Steve.

„H-hello Bucky.“ Again with the shy looks. 

„I was already waiting for you!“ Bucky smiles shyly back and looks innocent at Tony. He even taps on the ground with his foot.

„Uh...oh. I’m sorry...I....“ Tony stutters again and seems overwhelmed. Thats exactly how Bucky likes it.

„It’s okay. Was worth it.“ Bucky talks nearly as sweet as Sam does with Steve. Tony blushed deeper and pushes his glasses up. Bucky wants to take his glasses aways. Wants to see those brown eyes without them. He bets they would look even better.

„Thanks.“ Tony says when the silence is too long. Bucky hasn’t recognized that they are so close right now. Slowly he strokes over Tonys chest again. 

„So do you want your last two kisses for today?“ Bucky purrs almost and he can hear Tony swallow.

It’s cute that Tony is still so innocent about this. Seems like he wasn’t in many relationships before. Tony doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t have to. Bucky holds him and then kisses him again. It’s just a really short kiss, but he can feel Tonys shudder. 

„Three.“ 

Bucky is the one who says it and Tony nods, but he smiles.

„Just one more for today.“ Now Tony looks a bit sad as he says it. 

But Bucky could also imagine it. He isn’t sure. Tony has paid for it, right? So of course he wants the kisses just because of that.

Bucky nods slowly and then puts his hands on Tonys hips. He slowly strokes over a bit of skin, that he can reach between the shirt and jeans. That feels really nice and then Tony puts his hands on Buckys shoulders and wow. Thats even better.

Before Bucky gets even more of these weird thoughts he kisses Tony. This kiss is longer than the other three and Bucky only ends it, because he needs to breath. Wow, is what he thinks again and then he takes a few steps back. 

„F-four. I’m going to strike them off the list.“ 

Tonys words destroy the moment. Bucky takes another step back. Tony paid for this. Why the fuck did his heart flutter then? Fuck.

„I will see you tomorrow.“ Bucky nods at Tony and the shorter men waves at him, before he leaves. Bucky eyes follow him for a moment. He doesn’t know why, but he thought that Tony would ask him to spend the afternoon together. Not that Bucky would want that, but anyway. Bucky turns around. Steve and Sam are still there. 

„What is your problem?“ Bucky asks them, because Sam and Steve are both smiling. 

„What was that?“ Sam looks a bit surprised and Bucky can also hear it in his voice.

„That? Oh thats the reason, why I'm not in the kissing booth anymore. I have the money, i just need to work for it.“

 

*

 

It’s cold and Buckys tuns the heater in his car up. It’s again the car from his father, but his mother allowed it this time. Since Bucky could give her the money yesterday already. The car is going to be fixed on the weekend. Bucky feels chilly again. Yesterday it was okay outside, but now it’s really cold. Bucky yawns and turns the radio up. They play Green Day and this is exactly what he needs. Normally he would pick Sam up, but his best friend wants to go to school with his boyfriends. His loss. 

Bucky turns and in this street he can see a red bobble hat. Who the fuck wears something like that? Bucky himselfs wears a beanie. Like everybody these days. When he gets closer he can see who that is. Tony. Bucky stops right beside him. He can see the big brown eyes behind the glasses and Buckys opens the window. 

„Tony.“ That is all what Buckys says. Tony seems to regocnize him now and waves a bit shy.

„Come in!“, says Bucky and now opens the door for Tony. He can feel the cold wind outside for a moment, before Tony closes the door. Tony cuddles into his seat.

„Good morning and thank you.“ Tony smiles, when he sees that Bucky is still looking at him.

Tony pushed his ridiculous hat out of his face and Bucky stares again at him. He doesn’t think about it. Because Tony looks so cuddly right now. His hair under the hat is a bit curly and wet. Tonys cheeks are bright red from the cold and his eyes so clear and deep. Bucky inhales and then kisses Tony without another thought. Tony kisses him back and his hands are in Buckys Jacket. Bucks growls a bit, because this is favourite jacket, but then decides that he doesn’t care. Tonys smile is big, when he falls back in his seat.

„Good morning.“ Says Bucky now, too and they both laugh. 

He can see Tonys dimple again and he really likes the sound of Tony laugh. He can’t deny it anymore. Tony is really adorable.

The blush on his cheeks is Buckys favourite colour. Tony takes his bag and searches for something. He takes a pen and a paper out. Bucky frowns. What the hell is he doing? 

„That was number Five.“ And now Bucky knows what he is doing. That is the fucking list. Of course. 

Tony really has all the numbers on the paper and crosses the Five out. Bucky doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry. For a moment that felt so special. And Tony ruined it with this fucking list. Ruined? Ha. No. There is nothing to be ruined, right? It’s just a deal. He gets the money and Tony the kisses. He bets Tony can boast with Buckys kisses.

„Means you still get 5 other before class.“ Buckys needs to caugh slightly. He starts driving again and the next minutes are in silence. Bucky is tired of it. 

„So...in which class are you?“ Buckys looks for a short moment at Tony. Tony looks really hurt for a moment and Bucky doesn’t know what he did wrong this time.

„Sophomore class from Coulson.“ Tony answers slowly and Bucky is surprised. What? He is also a sophomore. How could he never have seen Tony before? The class from Coulson is just opposite from his.

„You are this old already?“ Bucky wants to kick his own ass, because now Tony looks even more sad. Tony shakes his head.

„I...I skipped a few classes.“ Tony seems embarrassed about this and Bucky hates himself even more now. He still smiles.

„So you are a nerd yeah? I knew it since i first saw you.“ Bucky curses in his head. That was now really mean, was it? Tony says nothing and looks out of the window. Alright it was mean. Damn. Bucky sighs and parks his car on the school ground. 

„Doll.“ Bucky needs Tony to look at him. Tony does look at him, but he still looks all sad.

„Yeah?“ Tony whispers and Bucky points at his paper.

„You still get five kisses before class.“ Bucky smiles and kisses Tony, before he can say no.

Tony doesn’t kiss back at all. Bucky frowns. He stops and inhales, before he kisses Tony again. 

Now he is really careful and kisses Tony slowly and sweet. This time Tony kisses back. Bucky smiles into the kiss and strokes over Tonys cheeks. That feels so good.

„Three more.“ Tony mumurs on Buckys lips and Bucky kisses him again. Tony seems to count the kisses, because after two more, he stops and leans back. 

„That’s it.“ Tony says before he leaves the car. Bucky opens his mouth and then closes it again. Is Tony serious?

Buckys gets out of the car, too and goes over to Tony. Who still looks sad. Still because Bucky said those things?

„Wait, Doll!“ Bucky says a bit louder and Tony stops, when Bucky holds his wrist. Tony could free himself easily, but he doesn’t.

Bucky kisses him again and this time he does it properly. He kisses Tony, as if he was the best thing on the whole world. Bucky feels warm all over. He can feel Tony shudder and bites in his bottom lip. Tony sighs happily. Bucky strokes his cheeks again and can feel the warm blush.

„You don’t have to pay for this one. That was free.“

 

*

 

„How many kisses did we share so far?“ Bucky asks on Friday after class. 

They are laying in the grass. Today it’s warm again and Bucky can feel the sun on his skin. Tony sits up at the question and takes the list out.

„70 kisses.“ Tony answers and then blushes. 

Bucky laughs and pushes Tony down again. Bucky lays with his back on the ground, Tony is laying on his chest. It’s perfect.

„Do you want to know what the best thing is? You still get 6 more today.“ Tony laughs at Buckys words. It’s a routine now. And that surprises Bucky. Because Tony is still a nerd. Still dresses like one. Still wears the glasses. 

But Bucky still likes him. Weird.

Bucky shakes his head, he doesn’t want those thoughts. So he kisses Tony instead. Slowly. Careful. 

And this is just another thing, Bucky did never in his life kiss so innocent and sweet. Tony kisses back and sighs. He does that a lot. Buckys sighs, too. Maybe he is ill. Yeah that must be the reason, for all those weird feelings.

„71.“ 

Tony whispers and he is still smiling. Bucky lifts his hand and takes Tonys glasses off. Tony looks surprised for a moment. Bucky was right. Tony looks even better without his glasses. His eyes are so brown. Bucky could always look at them.

Bucky sets the glasses on his own nose and kisses Tony again. Now he kisses him deeper.

„72.“ 

Tony counts again. Bucky wants to scream. Why is Tony still counting? Why is it so important for him. Bucky wants to enjoy this. He knows that Tony kisses him just for the money, alright? 

Still. Ugh.

„Without your glasses your eyes are even more beautiful.“ Huh. Bucky didn’t want to say that, but Tonys smile was worth it. The blush getting deeper again.

„T-thanks.“ Tony frowns a bit, but Bucky kisses him again.

 

*

 

„And?“, asks Sam, when they see eachother friday night. 

They are at Buckys house and are drinking beer. Sam is going to be away tomorrow with Steve. Because of the baseball game and then he is going to meet the parents.

„And – what?“ Bucky asks back. He takes his beer again and takes a big gulp. Sam grins.

„You and Tony.“ Now he even winks at Bucky. Bucky shakes his head.

„He pays. I kiss.“ Wow. Okay, thats sounds pretty bad, right? He is selling himself. And what he really wants is to kiss Tony without the deal. Wait, stop. Why is he thinking this?

„If you say so.“ Sam still grins and drinks his beer, too.

Bucky nods slowly. He isn’t sure. He has these weird feelings for a few days now. As if he would like Tony.

„Sam?“ He asks and even he can hear, how soft his own voice sounds. Sam seems surprised too and moves a bit closer.

„Bucky?“ Sam is nervous now and Bucky sighs. He doesn’t know how to asks this. He don’t want to seem stupid or like an idiot. But Sam is his best friend right? And you can talk with best friends about anything, right? 

Yeah. Okay. 

„Why...uhm why do you like Steve?“ Bucky asks shyly. Now Sam looks angry.

„Why? Do you want to make fun of him again?“ Sam snaps at him. It’s cute. He is so protective about Steve. 

„I was serious.“ Is all what Bucky says. Sam frowns for a moment, but nods.

„Alright. But if you laugh, i will kick you to the moon. Steve...he...i don’t know how to say it. He makes me happy all the time. Even if it’s still early in the morning and i’m grumpy, i just need to look at him and feel free. He doesn’t laugh at me. Never. And i can be open with him and show my fears. Yeah... you know.“ 

Sam smiles and Bucky can see tears in his eyes. Normally Bucky would laugh at him, for being so soft. But he can’t. 

„It sounds...nice.“ Buckys says quietly.

„It is nice, Buck. I mean, when i had my first date with him, I was so nervous. I even spilled my drink on him and talked only shit. But he smiled at me and said it was alright. Doesn’t matter if i’m embarrassing or anything...Steve still loves me.“ And now Sam blushes again. Bucky can’t help himself and smiles. He can’t remember when they talked about something like that. Maybe when they were kids.

„I wish i could have that, too.“ 

It’s quiet again, but Bucky knows Sam heard it. He really wishes for someone who loves him. Even if Bucky makes mistakes. Someone who can hold him, when the world seems to big on his shoulders. That he doesn’t have to be strong all time.

„Why not Tony?“ Sam looks serious and Bucky shrughs. Why not Tony?

„He isn’t serious, remember?“ Bucky stands up now.

He doesn’t want to talk about Tony. Tony who kisses so sweet. Tony who fit’s so perfect in his arms. Tony who still makes this fucking list.

„And are you serious with him?“ Sam asks a while later. Bucky shrugs again. 

Who knows?

 

*

 

Monday after school Bucky waits for Tony. He is at the waste containers again and smokes his second cigarrette. Tony still isn’t here. Thats weird, because normally Tony is always on time. Bucky looks at his phone again. 20 Minutes late.

„Rogers!“ Buckys shouts at the blond boy, who runs out of the school door. 

Steve seems in hurry, but Bucky has to stop him. He saw Steve and Tony together on friday, so maybe he knows Tony and even more important, maybe he knows where Tony is. Steve jerks and then trips, because of Buckys shout.

„J-James?“ Steve asks slowly, when Bucky is standing in front of him.

Steve doesn’t looks good and for a moment Bucky is worried. But Steve is Sams problem right? 

„Did you see Stark today?“ Bucky asks and Steves eyes widen. He doesn’t say a word, he just looks at Bucky. Like always. 

Bucky rolls his eyes.

„I...i think...i mean he is home... i guess?“, Steve stammers then and crinkles his nose. 

Steve is shaking is head then and wants to leave, but Bucky stops him and holds him on his bag.

„But you didn’t see him?“ Bucky asks again and Steve looks afraid. 

He doesn’t say a word and Bucky grabs his collar, before he lifts him up a bit.

„Rogers! Don’t lie to me.“ Bucky growls the words. Steve flounces in the air and chokes for a moment. Bucky looses his grip a bit. Steve is now glaring at him.

„And where do you want to go? So fast?“ Bucky asks and Steve shakes his head. He chokes again and Bucky lets go. Steve looks like he wants to run away, but he doesn’t. 

„Steve, please tell me where Anthony is.“, says Bucky and now he is a lot calmer. Steve doesn’t seem impressed. 

„I really hope, he is at home.“ Steve answers slowly and Bucky believes him.

„I’m sorry... for...that.“, says Bucky and ruffles Steves hair. God what is wrong with him. Steve just nods. 

Sam is going to kill him, if Steve tells him what Bucky just did. Fuck.

„And where do you want to go?“ Bucky asks again and Steve looks really sad now.

„I...Sam! I need to see Sam!“, is what he says and now Bucky is in panic, too.

„Did something happen? Should i come with you?“ Bucky is afraid, that really something happened to his best friend. Steves shakes his head.

„No...you don’t have to! C-can i go now?“ Steve asks and Bucky nods. 

„Of course! And....i’m really sorry! I didn’t want to scare you and be....an ass.“ Bucky says and inhales again. Gosh. Sam is going to kill him. Steve nods and then leaves. Bucky waits a second and then leaves, too. 

He wants to see Tony.

He drove Tony home earlier this week, so he knows where Tony lives. It only takes him ten minutes to get there. He is relieved when he can’t see a car in front of the house. So Tonys parents aren’t here. Bucky rings and just a moment later Tony opens the door.

„Bucky.“ Tony whispers softly, but Bucky isn’t even looking at him. He crosses his arms.

„Anthony! Did you forget about me? I waited for 30 Minutes in front of the school! You can’t ignore a Bucky Barnes you know? It was cold, what the fuck where you thinking?“ Bucky is angry, but he was just concered. Still he is angry.

Not sad. Because he is never sad.

„I-im sorry.“ Tony whispers again. 

And now Bucky looks really at him. Tony looks really bad. His fingers touches his bottom lip. Buckys eyes widen and he takes Tonys hand away. There is a lot of blood and a deep cut in his bottom lip.

„Tony! Doll, what happened?“, now Bucky panics. 

He touches Tonys bottom lip careful and the other one flinches. Before Tony could say anything, Bucky moves around him and takes Tonys hand. They go into the kitchen and he pushes Tony on a chair. 

„Do you have anything to cool that?“ Bucky asks and looks around. Damn, that is a really big kitchen.

„Highest shelf.“ Tony points at the fridge and Bucky takes a ice pad out of it. Tony is still on his chair and he looks really hurt. Buckys heart makes something funny.

„It’s okay doll! I’m here now.“ Bucky whispers in Tonys ear, when he cools his bottom lip with the pad. Tony looks at Bucky. His eyes are wet and Buckys heart does this funny move again. For a moment Bucky is sure that he has a stroke, but then Tony hisses at the cool feeling on his split.

„Does it hurt a lot?“ Bucky asks then and Tony shakes his head. Bucky doesn’t believe him for a second. 

He can see that it hurts a lot.

„Do you want to talk about it?“ Bucky is still talking, because Tony doesn’t say anything. Tony shakes his head again. Bucky shrugs now and stands up. Tony is now cooling his lip on his own.

„You don’t have to stay, you know.“ Finally Tony says anything and Bucky doesn’t like it. 

„Of course i do! Where is your room?“ Bucky looks around, there are a lot of doors. 

Bucky tries the first one, but it is the living room. Tony gets up and shows Bucky his room. Even this room is big and Bucky likes it already. It’s cute. Tony sits on his bed and hisses again. Seems like there is more hurt than just the lip.

„Tony...really...“ Bucky can’t finish his sentence. 

„Why are you here?“ Tony asks now and his dark eyes are looking everywhere, but Bucky.

„You still need your kisses today and i hate it, when i can’t pay my debts.“ Tony is not the only one who flinches at this sentence from Bucky.

„I...I-im sorry. I d-don’t feel good today.“ Tony sounds close to tears now and it hurts Bucky. He shouldn’t have said it like that. But he couldn’t say that he just misses Tony, could he? No that would be embarrassing.

Bucky doesn’t answer, but he sits down next to Tony, who cuddles now with his pillow. He is the cutest boy in the world. When Tony doesn’t look away, Bucky kisses him. He is careful with Tonys bottom lip, because he doesn’t want to hurt him. 

„Okay?“ Bucky kisses his cheek.

„89.“ Is the answer he gets. 

He hates the answer. 

He wants to kiss Tony all the time. Without the bet. He can’t believe it’s almost over. 

He kisses Tony again.

 

*

 

Later Bucky walks down the street and sighs. Tony fell asleep during their kisses. Normally Bucky would be offended, but Tony was so tired and cute. Bucky has watched him a little bit sleeping and stroked his hair. His really soft hair. 

Now he wants to see Sam and just half an hour later he is at his house. It’s not Sam who opens the door, it’s Steve.

„Oh.“ Steve looks surprised to see him again.

„Hi...uhm Stevie. Do you think i could see Sam? Or is it a bad time?“ Bucky is trying to be nice and even smiles sweetly. 

Like not his fake smile, his real one.

„No. It’s... i mean of course, come in.“ Steve moves to the side and Bucky enters the house and a few steps later Sams room. Steve jumps on Sams bed and then sits on Sams lap. Now Bucky really has to say it. They are incredible sweet together.

„Bucky!“ Sam seems happy to see him and smiles. Bucky wants to greet him back, but then he sees Sams face. His right eye is swollen and the skin bright blue. 

„Where did you get the black eye!“ Now Bucky is back to angry. Sam stops smiling. 

„I bumped into something.“ Sam looks guilty, when he says it. 

„You mean you bumped into Tony?!“ Bucky nearly screams it. How could Sam do this? Tony doesn’t deserve this.

Tony, the sweet little Tony.

„You punched my Tony?“ Bucky doesn’t even realizes, that he just said, that Tony is his. He is just so angry. Now he really shouted at Sam. His best friend. Sam holds up his hand.  
„Hey, no! I would never punch Tony.“ Bucky doesn’t want to believe him.

„What a coincidence, don’t you think? Because Tony has a split lip and you a black eye!“ Bucky is shouting again, but everybody can hear that. 

„I didn’t hurt Tony.“ Sam says it again, but Bucky won’t believe him. Sam is hidding something and he wants to know what.

„You didn’t? But well let me tell you, you were always a fucking bully! Always hurting the small ones, those who can’t fight back. Do you remember all those fights? Because I do!“ Bucky realizes a minute too late, that he shouldn’t have said that. Steve looks shocked. 

„Is that true?“ Steves voice is quiet. Wihout any emotion.

„I’m sorry Steve, i’m a bad person.“ Whispers Sam now and looks at Steve. And then he starts to cry. Bucky frowns. Sam hasn’t cried since they were kids, but now he can clearly see all these tears. Mens don’t cry. Thats what Bucky told him all those years.

„You... didn’t tell me, you were a bully.“ Steve is still talking with Sam. Sam sobs now and Buckys heart breaks a bit. He is still angry, because what is about Tony? Tony is hurt, too. But he is sorry, that he said that. It wasn’t Buckys choice to make. 

„I’m so sorry Steve. Really...i know...you really hate violence, believe me! And i hate myself everyday for my past self...but i changed. Please...i don’t want to be a bully again!“ Sam is still sobbing and now Steve is also crying. Bucky can’t believe it. Steve doesn’t run away. He falls to his knees in front of Sam and then kisses him. He has his hands on Sams cheeks and whipes his tears away.

„What are you doing?“ Sam is also surprised and between all those tears, he still manages to smile.

„I’m kissing you.“ 

Now it’s Steves time to be cheeky. He strokes Sams hair. Bucky is impressed, because is already in trouble if he only looks at Sams hair. 

„B-but why?“ Sam leans even more towards Steve.

„Because i love you. Sam, listen. I know that you did a few bad things. And i don’t like that at all, but i know that you changed. My boyfriend was a big idiot, but he still tries and that makes me really proud. You are a wonderful boyfriend. I know that you regret all those things and thats enough for me.“ Steve explains and Sam smiley now, too. Just a little. Then there are again tears on his cheeks, but he kisses Steves.

„I love you, too.“ 

Sam says it loud and clear and Steves smiles back at him. A moment later Steve is back in Sams lap. Kissing again. Bucky doesn’t get it. 

How can Steve forgive so easily? Is that love?

Gosh Bucky wants that.

 

*

 

Bucky lays in his bed and looks outside his window. 96 kisses did he get from Tony. Means only 70 kisses are still left. Friday everything would come to an end. Bucky moves to his other side and sighs. He doesn’t know how this could have happened, but he doesn’t want those kisses to end. 

Bucky sits up and takes his phone. He dials Sams number and waits.

Earlier he had left, because he had thought that Sam and Steve should have some time alone.

„Buck?“ Sam sounds tired, but not as if he was asleep. Bucky smiles.

„I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t want to wake you.“ Bucky leans back on his bed and watches the stars again. It’s late already. Maybe a little after eleven.

„No... but wait a second.“ He can hear Sam moving in his bed. The blanket rustles. It takes Sam a second, before he is back on the phone.

„Sorry. I’m on the balcony now. Steve is already asleep.“ Sam sounds exhausted, but happy. Bucky can hear his smile.

„He is sleeping with you?“ This is the first time, that Bucky doesn’t sound angry about it. He is trying to be happy for his best friend.

„I...yes...i mean i couldn’t let him go today.“ Sam mumurs the word and then Bucky can hear a faint click. Sam is smoking again. For a moment Bucky wants to make fun of him, but he can’t.  
„That’s nice.“ Bucky whispers now, too. It’s so dark outside, only the moon spends a bit light. It’s full moon. Bucky loves that. He sighs again.

„Bucky? Did something happen? I mean i can’t even remember the last time you called me and...and you aren't laughing at me. So? Are you okay?“ Now Bucky can hear that Sam worries a lot about him. Bucky has never really understood that he has a really good friend with Sam.

„I just wanted to tell you, that you are my best friend...and i love you.“ Buckys words are careful and he can hear Sam breath a bit louder.

„Okay Buck! You are scaring me right now. What happened?“ Sam is really worried now and Bucky smiles. His breath is white against the window. Bucky draws a smiley on his window and shrugs. Not realizing that Sam can’t see that.

„I’m just scared, i guess.“ Thats the truth and it scares Bucky even more.

„Why are you scared, Bucky?“ Sam sounds doubtfully. The last time Bucky told anyone that he was scared, was when he was younger. Maybe 5 or 6 years old. Bucky believed in ghosts under his bed, when he was little. Bucky can’t answer. He only snuffles. He can’t be afraid. He is a man afterall. 

He can’t be a sissy. 

„Bucky, listen okay? I know you think that we always have to be strong. That we can’t show our fear or our weakness. But thats not true! I know that you had to grow up really fast. With your parents always working and your little sister. But you can show fear and weakness around your friends! You can cry, Buck. It’s allowed. I know what you feel, Buck. But show your feelings, please. Because...because it will helpy you.“ Sam is really calm now. 

Bucky could listen to him all day. This time his answer is a sob. And only seconds later Bucky is really crying. Why did he always thought he shouldn’t cry. Today he can’t stop it. He can feel the tears on his cheeks and he doesn’t care about it.

„I’m afraid of myself Sam.“ Bucky is trembling now and he doesn’t know what to do. He wishes that mirror was never broken in the first place. Then he wouldn’t know Tony. He wouldn’t feel like this. Sam seems to be shocked for a moment, because Bucky is still crying. 

„It’s okay, Bucky. I’m here. Do you want to tell me why you are crying?“ Sams voice is so soft and caring. Bucky sobs again. He doesn’t deserve Sam. He doesn’t deserve Tony. He deserves nothing.

„I don’t know...it’s...it’s Tony.“ Just the name is enough for Bucky and he starts crying all over again. He doesn’t want to feel anything for Tony. He doesn’t want to think what happens after their last kisses.

„What about Tony?“ Bucky is sure that Sam already knows the answer. Still he wants to hear it from Bucky. Bucky takes a tissue now and sniffles again. Gladly he is alone today. His sister is already asleep and his parents still working.

„I like him, Sammy.“ Bucky is hoarse now he ignores Sam little laugh because of the nickname. When they were kids he would always call him that.

„That’s good Bucky. You know that right?“ Sams answer calms him a bit. Bucky really wants to believe him, but he still has his doubts. 

„Do you think...that...i _like _him?“ Bucky asks unsure and looks at his fingers. He doesn’t know what it is like to be in love. He was never in love before. Be he can’t stop thinking of Tonys brown eyes. And he never wants the kisses to stop. Sam laughs again.__

„Only you can know the answers to that.“ Bucky snorts.

__„When did you realized that you _like _Steve?“ He still can’t say love. It feels so wrong.___ _

____Sam is silent for a few minutes. Bucky can only hear him breathing._ _ _ _

____„You...uhm you know that i got tutoring for Math, right?“ Bucky isn’t sure why Sam is asking this now. But yeah he knows._ _ _ _

____„Steve was my tutor.“ Now Bucky is the one laughing. Sam laughs, too._ _ _ _

____„Stop laughing at me, you idiot! Anyway i hated it. Well thats not true, but the first lessons were really bad. He was afraid to talk to me and i was bored and an asshole towards him. After a few weeks it got better. I don’t know why. But sometimes he would laugh at my stupid jokes. A...and i liked his laugh. So i wanted to make im laugh again. We started meeting two times a week then. More than we should to be honest. But it was fun. I wanted to be with him you know? I don’t know what happened then, but one day Steve was crying before the lesson. I found him outside the school. And it made me so angry, to see him like this and then...well i kissed him.“ Sam sounds so happy about it and still Bucky can also hear a bit pain in his words._ _ _ _

____Still the story sounds cute. Bucky smiles._ _ _ _

____„And then?“ Bucky whispers. He wants to hear Sams voice again. Sam laughs._ _ _ _

____„I was totally shocked by myself to be fair. But Steve stopped crying and i invited him to lunch with me. I think that was the moment i knew it. I never want to see Steve crying again and i want to be the one who makes him laugh. I want to be the reason for his happiness.“ Sam sounds a bit embarrassed now._ _ _ _

____„I want to be the reason for Tonys happiness.“ Bucky whispers this and shuts his eyes. It’s the truth, but it’s still hard to say outloud._ _ _ _

____„Then I’m sure that you really like him. It doesn’t have to be more for now, but maybe some time you want more than that.“ Sams voice calms him again._ _ _ _

____„A-and what am i doing now?“ Bucky really doesn’t know what to do. He never liked someone before. And to be honest, he still doesn’t want to! How could Tony stumble in his life and takes Buckys heart with him. Bucky never was in a serious relationship before, but he could imagine showing Tony his parents._ _ _ _

____God. Why. Sam chuckles, when Bucky sighs._ _ _ _

____„You should tell him, yeah? I’m sure he likes you as well.“ Bucky shakes his head at Sams words. That can’t be true._ _ _ _

____„A-are you sure? What if he doesn’t?“ Bucky is afraid of that. What if Tony laughs at him. What if Tony likes him, too? He is afraid of both situations. Bucky wants to cry again._ _ _ _

____„Just try it, will you? I mean stop beating yourself up, Buck. I know that you never had a relationship before, but you can learn it, right? I mean i did. Steve is still helping me to accept all that and Tony would help you, too.“ Sam yawns again now. Bucky nods._ _ _ _

____Alright. He can do that. He isn’t afraid. He can do it._ _ _ _

____„Thanks Sammy.“ Buckys word are honest. He wouldn’t know what to do without his best friend. Buckys heart feels lighter now. Sam is really his best friend._ _ _ _

____„Always, Bucky. For you, always.“ Now Sam sounds calm and happy, too. Bucky thinks for a moment, but he has to know the truth._ _ _ _

____„You didn’t hurt Tony tody, right?“ He just needs the answer and then he can go and sleep._ _ _ _

____„No. And i would never hurt him.“ Bucky knows this is the truth. Sam wouldn’t lie in a moment like this. He sighs happily. When Sam yawns again, Bucky laughs._ _ _ _

____„Alright. Please go to bed. Steve is waiting for you.“ It’s the first time, that Bucky sounds really happy about Steve and Sam. And he is happy for them._ _ _ _

____Bucky wants that with Tony, too._ _ _ _

____„Sleep well, Buck. I will, because i have this blond angel in my bed.“ Sam says it so serious, but then he cracks up and Bucky starts laughing, too. He loves Sam. And he is happy to have him._ _ _ _

____Bucky would be the happiest, if he could have Tony, too._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It’s still early, but Bucky is already awake._ _ _ _

____He doesn’t care about the time, because he can’t wait to see Tony again. He looks at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. Okay, maybe he should shower first and brush his teeth. But then he would go and see Tony. It doesn’t take him long in the bathroom and then he stands in front of his wandrobe._ _ _ _

____What the hell, should he wear? Gosh._ _ _ _

____Normally he would just pick something and don’t think about it._ _ _ _

____„Bucky?“  
Bucky moves around and sees his little sister at his door._ _ _ _

____„Becky, why are you awake already?“ His sister is never up this early, but normally Bucky isn’t as well. Maybe he was too loud. Becky shrugs and hops on his bed. She looks at the wandrobe.  
„What are you doing?“ She is always curious. Bucky shakes his head, but is smiling._ _ _ _

____„Thinking about an outfit for today. What do you say about this?“ He shows her his favorite shirt. It’s black with a band logo on the front. He wears it a lot. Rebecca just shakes his head and Bucky nods._ _ _ _

____Yeah maybe she is right._ _ _ _

____„You should wear this!“ Bucky can’t see at which shirt she is pointing. So he picks her up and holds her in front of the wandrobe. Rebecca takes a dark blue shirt. It’s a shirt he hasn’t worn forever. Because it makes him look cute and not frightening. There are red dots on the shirt._ _ _ _

____When he was little he would always wear shirts like this. He only stopped when everybody at school laughed at him once. He would also wear suspenders. But not today. Bucky changes in the blue shirt and tourns around._ _ _ _

____„Do you like it?“ His sisters chuckles at Bucky and he smiles back at her._ _ _ _

____„You are the best!“ Rebecca smiles again and he kisses her on the forehead. His sister is his everything._ _ _ _

____Everday he has to babysit her and to be honest he likes that. Their parents are always away, so sometimes Bucky is the only one she has. Bucky is always strong for her. Not once did he cry, when she could see or hear it._ _ _ _

____The door opens now and his mother looks at them._ _ _ _

____„James i have to be at work in ten minutes. Your father is still gone, so you need to bring Rebecca to the bus stop. If you are late again and you misss the bus, you have to drive her. And she can’t be late again. Do you understand?“ His mother doesn’t wait for an answer, she is already gone again._ _ _ _

____„Alright. What about some breakfast first, princess?“ Bucky asks and Rebecca squeals as an answer. Bucky laughs. Alright he could make some pancakes for her._ _ _ _

____Rebecca runs out of his room and Bucky looks at his phone. If he needs to drive Rebecca, he can’t drive Tony as well. Rebeccas school is in the opposite direction._ _ _ _

____Bucky takes his phone and sends Tony a message._ _ _ _

_____„Good morning, Doll. I can’t drive you to school today. But i will wait for you at the entrance. xx Bucky“ ____ _ _ _

______It’s the first time, Bucky wrote something like that. His heart beats a bit harder, because of the kisses at the end._ _ _ _ _ _

______Damn. He is so gone for Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Bucky is almost late._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it was a stressful morning. Rebecca had hurt her knee and then she wouldn’t stop crying. But now she is okay again and in her school. Bucky stops at the entrance of the school and looks around. Then he stands in his corner and smokes a cigarrette. For the school he would stay the cool and powerful Bucky._ _ _ _ _ _

______But he would change for Sam, Steve and Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Good morning, Buck!“ Bucky turns to his right and can see Sam. Bucky smiles and then hugs his best friends._ _ _ _ _ _

______They don't do that normally, so Sam is a bit shocked. But he smiles back at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Hey Sam.“ Bucky hugs him a bit tighter and inhales his smell, before he takes a step back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve is right beside them and he still looks a bit unsure about Bucky. Who can blame him?_ _ _ _ _ _

______„Good morning, Blondie.“ Now Steves stops smiling at all, maybe he thinks Bucky is still making fun of him. But Bucky just hugs him, too. For a moment Steves seems to freeze, but then he chuckles and hugs back._ _ _ _ _ _

______„H-hello James.“ Steve goes back to his boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _

______„It’s Bucky for my friends.“ Bucky winks at Steve and the smaller man blushes a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Are you okay?“ Sam looks a bit concered at him, but Bucky nods._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Course. And you? Slept well?“ Bucky waggles with his eyebrows and now Steve bluhes all the way. Bucky can even see the blush on his ears. Cute. Sam laughs._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Yeah. I told you i would sleep well with my angel beside me.“ Steve looks at Sam now and his eyes are widened._ _ _ _ _ _

______„What?“ Steve whispers and still looks only at Sam. Bucky pats him on the shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Steve. Please never let this idiot go. Sam really loves you.“ Bucky smiles at them again and then leaves them alone. He needs to find Tony. He can see that Steve and Sam are kissing now and he is happy for them. Two weeks ago he would have laugh at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Tony!“ Bucky can see Tony on his way to the gym. But Tony doesn’t turn around at Buckys shout. No he just walks faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______What?_ _ _ _ _ _

______„Anthony!“ Louder this time and he can’t help the angry sound._ _ _ _ _ _

______„What?“ Tony sounds angry, too. Now what is going on. He has never seen Tony angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______His cute little Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Is...is everything okay?“ Tony frowns now at Buckys word. But he still looks really angry and Bucky feels a bit helpless here._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Peachy.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s all Tony says and then he turns around and walks away again. Never in his life was Bucky left behind. Now he is speechless. He runs after Tony and then stops right before him._ _ _ _ _ _

______„You still get 6 kisses before class.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now Tony looks hurt for a moment, then the anger flashes back. But he doesn’t say anything. So Bucky just trys it. He kisses Tony slowly and feels instantly calm and happy. Gosh he loves kissing Tony. He moves his lips a bit and then slowly Tony kisses back._ _ _ _ _ _

______„97.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky doesn’t know why he says this, but he hates himself for it. Tony shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______„You can keep the rest. I don’t want them!“_ _ _ _ _ _

______To say Bucky is shocked about those words is an understatement. Did he hear that right? But Tony still looks so angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Pardon?“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Buckys voice is almost gone. What is happening right now? Bucky wants to kiss him again, but Tony holds him away. Huh. Tony is strong if he wants to be._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I don’t want your kisses. You can keep your money.“ Bucky searches in those deep eyes for a true answer. But he can’t see anything. Tonys lips are pressed in an angry line._ _ _ _ _ _

______„B-but...“ Bucky starts to stutter now. But Tony just pushes him away. Bucky nearly trips on his own feet. His chest hurts. He knows now why he should never let those feelings get power over him._ _ _ _ _ _

______„There are no buts. I end this arrangement. I wish you a happy life.“ Bucky shakes his head, when he hears Tonys words._ _ _ _ _ _

______Please don’t do that._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Why?“ Bucky whispers and Tony snorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______„You are too clingy already. I just wanted to have some fun.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky doesn’t say a word after that. So Tony finally leaves._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky looks after him and when the door closes behind Tony, Bucky can feel his own tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______„Bucky? Sam is here for you.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rebecca opens his door, but Bucky doesn’t react at her words. She tried many times to speack to him, but he doesn’t want to speak. He still sits on his windowsill and looks down to their garden. There is nothing to see, but he can’t stop. He can feel Sam beside him now._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Do you want to talk about it?“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sams looks now out of the window, too. Bucky shakes his head and whipes away his tears. He isn’t crying anymore, but he can feels the tears from earlier. Sam sighs and looks at Bucky again. They can hear a door open and then Bucky can see his sister and her friends playing football in the garden. Bucky smiles a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Steve is with them. I...hope thats okay for you?“ And now Bucky can see Steves. He laughes with the girls and then shoots a goal. Bucky nods. Of course thats okay. He can hear his sister laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______„So...maybe i should tell you something.“ Bucky shrugs. He doesn’t care. He wants to be alone to be honest, but then he would just cry again. What is his lfe now. But he is glad for Steve and Sam. Normally he should watch his sister, but it’s good that Steves does it._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I battered Brock and Zemo yesterday.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now Bucky looks at Sam. What the fuck? Did he just hear that right? Never in a million years he would thought, he would hear those words from Sam._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Are you fucking kidding me?“ Bucky hisses at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Not at all.“ Sam even grins at him. Bucky flipps him off._ _ _ _ _ _

______„We are friends with them!“ And now Bucky is really angry. Why would Sam do that? They don’t have many friends, but Brock and Zemo are their friends for years now._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Friends? Bucky, you can’t be serious. Of course we did a lot of shit with them together, but this isn’t a friendship! They always get us in trouble and the assholes deserved my punches.“ Bucky frowns again at him. Sam is really angry now and he seems to expolde any minute._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Then tell me? What did they do, that you would punch them? And you know what? You and i are not better then them. We also made a lot of trouble.“ Bucky looks Sam in the eye, but Sam doesn’t answer him._ _ _ _ _ _

______„They threatened me.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky looks at Steve, who stands now in his door. Bucky looks outside again, but he can’t see his sister or her friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______„What?“ Bucky looks back at Steve. He can hear Rebecca downstairs. She is laughing with her friend. So she is okay._ _ _ _ _ _

______„They wanted me to break up with Sam.“ Steve looks sadly at Sam and Sam snorts angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I was on my way to the gym when I saw Brock and Zemo with Tony and Steve. I could see how they would flame Tony and Steve. So i stood between them.“ Sam tells him and Bucky rolls his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______„And then you punished them? Just for that? Are you insane?“ Bucky is angry and glad about it. Now he doesn’t have to think about Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Nobody threatens my boyfriend, alright?“ Sam hisses the words and he looks like he would loose his control any minute. Steve sees that and goes over to his boyfriend. His sits on his lap and whispers something in Sams ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______„They wanted me to break up with Sam. Said i would change Sam so much and make him a good person and if i would not break up with him...they...they...“ Steve looks afraid and he can’t end the sentence. But he doesn’t need to. Bucky knows what they would do with Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Shit.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky curses. He liked Brock and Zemo. But they shouldn’t say anything like that to Steve. A few days ago Bucky was an asshole, too but now he can see how good Steve is for Sam._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Tony rejected you today, yeah?“ Steve asks slowly and Bucky hisses. He don’t want to think about Tony anymore. But he nods, because it still hurts._ _ _ _ _ _

______„But he only did it because of Zemo and Brock!“ Sam growls now. Bucky frowns now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Why would Tony do that._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Tony wanted them to leave me alone, so he protected me. Zemo was really angry and pushed him away. And then he seemed to recognize Tony and knew that he was the boy who kissed you the other day.“ Steve bites his bottom lip now. He still seems afraid._ _ _ _ _ _

______„They wanted Tony to break up with you, too. But Tony said they could fuck themselves, so Brock punshed him, before Sam was with us.“ Steve shakes a bit. Bucky doesn’t know what to say. First of all his sweet little boy said fuck you. And then he stood up for Steve and himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______And oh god._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Thats why Tony was hurt, right? I mean his split lip. And...Sam you had a black eye, because you got in a fight with Brock and Zemo. And you did that for Tony!“ Bucky can’t believe how blind he was. God he is such a bad friend. Of course Sam would never hurt Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I couldn't let them get away with hurting Tony and threaten my boyfriend.“ Sam sighs and then smiles a bit. Steves smiles, too._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Tony just ended things between you, because he is afraid. He likes you!“ Steve stand up and puts his hand on Buckys shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______„No. He...he said something different.“ Bucky looks at his hands again. He don’t want to think of the hurtful words again._ _ _ _ _ _

______„What did he say?“ Sam comes towards Bucky and sits beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______„That he just wanted his fun...and i ...i was beeing clingy.“ It hurts to hear those words again, even if he says them himself. A few weeks ago Bucky would be the one to say words like this to boys or girls who were in love with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now he knows how much thats hurts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam and Steve aren’t sad about that or have pity with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______No they laugh. Really loud._ _ _ _ _ _

______„What?“ Wow, he can feel the tears in his eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cool friends. Thanks._ _ _ _ _ _

______„The boy pays for kisses with you and you still think he doesn’t like you? Are you kidding me?“ Sam is still laughing and he can’t catch his breath. Bucky pouts now._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Bucky! Tony paid you because he wanted to be near you. He likes you since i know him and i know him a long time.“ Steve grins at him and Bucky shakes his head. That can’t be true._ _ _ _ _ _

______„You are such an idiot. I told Tony about your kissing booth and told him he should be brave and talk to you.“ Bucky is shocked at Sams words._ _ _ _ _ _

______What the hell._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Tony is my best friend and Sam planed this all with us.“ Steve chuckles again and Bucky punches him on the shoulder. Not hard. Then he punshes Sam. Hard!_ _ _ _ _ _

______„Assholes!“ But then he smiles at them. Because that means._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony wants him!_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Bucky is really nervous. He is in front of Tonys house. He can see the car of his parents. He rings carefully and waits. A woman opens the door and she has the same eyes like Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Oh hello.“ Her voice is sweet and she smiles a bit at him. Bucky coughs slightly. Why is he so nervous? He was never nervous before. But now he is shy and insecure. He wears a silly shirt again and even his suspenders._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe it’s just symbolic, but he feels so vulnerable as in the past._ _ _ _ _ _

______„H-hello. I’m James and...i wanted to see Tony?“ Bucky shifts from one feet to the other. Tonys mother smiles again and she takes a step to the side._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Of course, dear. Tony is in his room.“ Bucky breathes again and smiles shyly back. His mother doesn’t seem angry with him, but he bets she knows exaktly who he is._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Thank you so much.“ Bucky takes the step in._ _ _ _ _ _

______„No problem, James. You can call me Maria, i’m happy to meet you.“ Bucky can feel the blush on his cheecks and nods._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I’m happy, too.“ Bucky whispers, because he is sure his voice will break. Tonys mother seems really nice. She nods again and then leaves. Bucky inhales slowly. Okay, he is going to do this. He walks towards Tonys room and knocks._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Mum! I still don’t want to talk about it!“ Tony mutters the words and Bucky slowly opens the door. Thank god it’s not closed._ _ _ _ _ _

______„But maybe you want to talk about it with me?“ Bucky says it when he is in the room and Tony nearly jumps out of his bed. Buckys stands in the middle of the room and doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Tony blinks a few times._ _ _ _ _ _

______„What are you doing here?“ Tony tries to sound angry, but fails._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I told you. You still get 69 kisses.“ Bucky grins a bit at him and Tony snorts angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______„And i told you, i don’t want them!“ Tony wants to stare angry at Bucky but he still blinks way to often. Bucky sighs and then sits down on one of the armchairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Sam and Steve told me what happened with Brock and Zemo.“ Bucky looks at Tony now, but Tony turns on his other side. He is still on his bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______„And?“ Tony growls._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Doll, please. Talk to me.“ Bucky doesn’t know how you do such a conversation. He has never talked about his feelings, with a boy he liked._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I don’t know what to say.“ Tony seems also lost. He doesn’t look angry anymore. Just so so sad. Bucky is so in love with those brown eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Okay. Then tell me, why did you pay me so much money, just for kisses.“ Bucky demands and he smiles at Tony. Tony sits up now, with his back to the wall. He presses his legs against his chest. Bucky can see how insecure he is._ _ _ _ _ _

______„So that...that i have a chance to finally kiss you?“ Tony whispers and he looks close to tears now. Buckys heart makes a jump._ _ _ _ _ _

______„And why did you finally wanted the chance to kiss me?“ Bucky knows this is mean, but he wants to hear the words from Tony. He can see Tony blushing._ _ _ _ _ _

______„If you know the answer already, then why do you want to hear it?“ Tony mumurs and looks away. Bucky stands up and then kneels right before Tony on his bed. Careful he takes Tonys hand in his._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Because i want to hear it from you. Because i finally understand what you mean to me. Because...i...because i...“ Bucky can’t finish the sentence, because Tony is faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I’m in love with you.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony smiles a bit at his own words and he squeezes Buckys hand. Before Bucky has a chance to answers, Tony talks again._ _ _ _ _ _

______„I...i know that I’m not really cool...i’m boring...but i like you for years now. And then Steve and Sam told me about your kissing booth and this...this was my only chance! So i paid you for it. I paid you, so that you would just for few days finally kiss me. But it wasn’t enough! I wanted more and...i’m sorry.“ Tony rambles now and then he starts crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Without a single sound. But Bucky can see the tears in those brown eyes. Bucky wipes away his tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Brock and Zemo are right. I shouldn’t be with you. So i tried to break it off with you and i was so mean and i said horrible things... and...“ Tony can’t stop and now he is blubbering._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Brock and Zemo are assholes. They aren’t right! You are such a wonderful person Tony and i’m glad Steve and Sam told you about my kissing booth. I’m sorry that it took me so long, to finally recognize you! I was an Idiot. I always thought it’s ridiculous to have a serious relationship, when you can have as many people as you want. But Sam showed me the truth. I mean look at him and Steve. They are so different, but so perfect for eachother. And... i liked every kiss with you Tony. I’m...bad at talking but...i really _like _you.“ Bucky laughs a bit. God that felt good. Finally.___ _ _ _ _ _

________„B-but...“ Tony looks like he doesn’t believe him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky lays a finger on his lip. His wonderful red lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„No buts, remember? I’m serious. I hated it so much when you always counted the kisses and then this horrible list. It always reminded me about our deal. But i want to kiss you, when i want to! Without thinking i only have a few more. Because Tony you managed one thing. You made me cry and now you doing it nearly again!“ Bucky smiles through his tears and Tony sniffles. Then he stands up and moves to his desk. He shuffles around a bit and then hold a paper up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„I hate this list!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony shows him the paper. It’s their kissing list._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony winks at him now and then tears the list apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Does that mean, i can kiss you as much, as i like?“ Bucky stands up now, too. Tony is still at his desk. Bucky can see his dimple again and that his hair is a mess again. And those eyes. Deep and warm. Bucky just knows that he is the prettiest man in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He goes towards Tony and puts his hands back on Tonys hips. Where they belong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony smiles and puts his hands on Buckys shoulders. Finally. Bucky loves it, that he has to stand on his tip toes. And a second later he can feel Tonys lips on his. Bucky kisses him sweet and all his feelings. Sam was right. Bucky is happy now. The happiest man in the world. He would never stop holding Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„98.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony whispers the words on Bucky lips and Bucky slaps him for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Okay maybe it’s more like petting Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky laughs now and Tony smiles at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thats all Bucky needs. Tony by his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Hey Bucky!“ Steve looks really happy, when he enters the restaurant. He sits on a chair at the bar and smiles at Bucky. Bucky is behind the counter and smiles, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Stevie. If you are searching for your husband, he is right there and cleans the tables.“ Bucky nods at Sam and Steve laughes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„He isn’t my husband, yet.“ But Steve can’t stop smiling. Bucky goes around the counter now and hugs Steve. They are really good friends now and Steve isn’t afraid at all anymore. To be honest he can be really loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Hey Babe!“ Sam is now finished with the tables and kisses his Boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Hello my Badboy.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve kisses him back. Everything changed a lot. Bucky and Sam are finished with their school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And thanks to their boyfriends, they really got good grades._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even Bucky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam and Bucky are studying now and after class, they are working in this cute little bar. Bucky needs the money, so he can pay the apartment, that he shares with Tony. And the money he got from those kisses? He paid it back. He doesn’t need any money to kiss Tony now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„I missed you.“ Sam says now to Steve and they both smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky rolls his eyes. Sam saw Steve maybe 8 hours ago. But thats okay. He misses Tony all the time, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Hey Love!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony whispers in his ear. Bucky is surprised and turns around. And there is his boyfriend finally. Bucky hugs him really close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„You are early! today“ Bucky is happy to see him. Normally Tony still gives tutoring lessons after school. Tony nods and kisses Bucky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Yes!. Clint said he has other stuff to do today, so here i am! Oh and also i picked Beccy up from her school and walked her home. I made her some lunch and now she is alseep.“ Tony rambles and then smiles at his boyfriend. Bucky kisses him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Just for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„Thank you.“ He really means it. Tony helps him so much, not only with his little sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„I would do anything for you.“ Tony blushes, when he understands the words he just said. But then he winks at Bucky. They share a kiss again and then Tony laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„860.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky tickles Tony for that and Tony squeals. Bucky isn’t sure if that number is right, but knowing his boyfriend, maybe it is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„I love you.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s the first time, that Bucky said it. He thought about it a lot and now he finally said it. But he means it with all of his heart. Tonys smile is gentle now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________„I love you, too Bucky.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They share a kiss again and Bucky can’t believe how lucky he is. Just because of a mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But you know shards really can bring luck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> _____
> 
> So i really hope you liked it! :) 
> 
> xxx  
> IronEyes


End file.
